


The Rescue Of Sam Winchester

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Gabriel, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, The Cage, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes heroes need heroes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue Of Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> How I'd like to see the next episode of Supernatural Season 11 open.

The first time Sam see's Gabriel's wings it's when the Archangel manifests outside the holding cell of the Cage. Initially Sam thinks he's finally lost his touch with reality but then realizes it's real when Gabriel bodily lifts Crowley off the ground by the lapels of his coat as he berates the King of Hell for his carelessness. Gabriel's wings are spread wide and look like hammered gold. Unyielding and warm when illuminated by hellfire.

Gabriel lets go of his grip on Crowley, letting him crumple to the ground. With a parting glare to the King's conniving witch of a mother, he advances on the cell. "Let Samuel Winchester go, Morningstar." In Hell, Gabriel's voice is louder and commanding. Reminiscent of his days as Messenger and General of Heaven.

This dark twisted version of the brightest Angel in heaven sneers at his brother as he steps closer to Sam, his hand resting possessively on the hunter's shoulder. "How I do love the old fashioned names. Give us another one."

Gabriel lets a hint of a smirk tilt at the corner of his mouth as he lets his battle sword manifest. So much longer than an Angel's blade and just as deadly. Reaching out with the tip, he scratches through a particular symbol. "How about this? Audi Nos, Asshole." With a wail of denial, Lucifer disappears from Sam's side, leaving the him alone inside the bars.  
Crowley and Rowena look like they're about to rush towards them, when Gabriel turns eyes filled with St. Elmo's Fire towards them. "One more step and I'll throw you in with Lucifer and forget you ever existed." he growls, the sound of the metallic feathers of his wings grating against each other as he folds them against his back. Rowena opens her mouth to say something, probably snarky, back to the angel, when Crowley grabs ahold of her arm and disappears. 

Gabriel turns his attention back to the cage where Sam has sunk to his knees in the far corner. Sheathing his sword, Gabriel shatters the bars with a thought, sending rust colored dust into the air. Gathering Sam into his arms, he holds him close to his chest as he would a child. His wings shift and change until they are the soft feathers of a bird. He wraps his wings around the giant of a man, letting his grace seep into his bruised and battered soul. "You're safe, Sam. I'm back and I won't let you face the Darkness alone."


End file.
